A Girl For Tezuka
by 2-Rabid-Fangirls
Summary: ongoing oneshot what happens when Miki and Michi decide to help Tezuka out? FujixOC, EijixOC, KaidohxOC hmm, and yes, even TezukaxOC sort've by request


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own PoT, heck I don't even own my own free time!

AN: A while back one of our reviewers mentioned it was be fun if we got Tezuka a girl...well...fine, you asked for it. And my beta reader informed me she nearly fell of the bed laughing, so that's good right? Is it bad I nearly put betta reader? If my bettas can read I'm gonna get them to proof-read too!

Watching the team watch us I nearly lost my nerve. But from what Miki told me this was the right thing to do. After our adventure as cats we'd exchanged takes and stores and realized one thing.

Tezuka needed a girl.

Well, actually that's not 100 accurate. What we'd realized is that he needed a pet and since he'd seemed so taken with us it should logically be a female cat. So to that end we enlisted Fuji. We would have included Eiji but he cannot keep a secret. Though from how Fuji was acting I wasn't so sure he was much better.

Thus far ever single player had approached him, gestured at us then leaned closer to hear something Fuji whispered. They'd then walk off with a surprised look. Was he really telling them the truth? That yesterday he and I had gone to a local shelter and picked out a little ginger cat? Fuji had seemed surprised at my choice and I wondered if he was thinking of Miki and me from our day as felines. He'd finally pried my reasons from me, but I'd sworn him to tell no one.

As Momo walked away, throwing us a big peace sign, I knew he had kept it. There's no way Momo would keep his lips sealed. Laughing I nudged Miki. "So, five bucks says Fuji has told everyone a wild story about what's in the box."

"Ten says he's told everyone something different," she grinned.

"You're on, by the way, you know you're my favorite twin don't you?" glancing at said box in question I resisted the urge to check inside it.

"I know, but don't worry I won't tell the others," An occasional sound inside told me little Leiko was having a grand time in her carrier. Miki and I had loaded it with goodies; toys, a bed, food and treats and even an adorable t-shirt that said 'Daddy' Little Angel'. Later, when Fuji gave us the signal we'd move the carrier from the box to the locker room. But for now it wouldn't do to even hint at its contents.

As practice wound down Fuji glanced up and moved to switch rackets. This was the signal. Tezuka often left before the others, so if we wanted him to find the cat now was the time. Miki stood first and made sure everyone saw, and heard, her move towards Eiji's side of the court. For a moment she had everyone attention as she said something to Eiji that made him blush bright red. I would kill to know what it was Fuji had told her to say, but this was when the box and I were to disappear. The fact that the gymnastic player's face now matched his hair was a discussion for another time.

In truth I snuck into the locker room and found Tezuka's locker. Lifting out Leiko I smiled at her cute face pressed to the front. "Don't worry your daddy will take you home soon." Placing her inside I returned to my spot with the now empty box just as practice started to break up. I watched as Tezuka headed towards the lockers. I assumed once everyone finished laps and cleaned up the courts they would head off as well.

Instead the regulars and their trio of freshmen all approached me and I gave them an odd look. Fuji was in the back, a larger than normal smile on his face.

"Hey, Yamashite-senpai," Momo spoke first. "Did you really bring us all lunch?"

"Eh?" Kawamura looked confused. "What are you talking about Momo? Miki and she have their science faire project in there."

"No they don't!" Horio and his two cohorts took up the cry. "They have memorabilia from America with them."

"Hmmm," Inui pulled out his notebook. "I have it at 86 that the box contains a new project their father's company is investing in."

I nearly fell over as the normally silent and uninterested Echizen spoke up, "Really? Fuji-senpai said it was a new racket they'd financed." Of course he'd be interested in anything to do with tennis.

"Hoi hoi!" Eiji, Oishi and Miki finally stopped nearby; they'd gotten a bit held up as Eiji engaged them both in some animated conversation. "What's in the box?? Miki won't tell me!" He pouted and pointed at Fuji. "He knows, why don't I?"

By now everyone was bickering over who was right. But everyone stopped when I stood and raised a hand. "First off. Miki, I owe you $10. Second, if you're all so curious look inside." I stepped aside before I was trampled.

Each player was determined to be the _one_ to open the box, as though it contained all the secrets of the universe. Moving around the cluster to Miki's side I rummaged in my pocket and pulled out her winnings. But before I could hand it to her Eiji snatched it out of my hand. My brow winged up as color crept back into his face. "For the ice cream you owe me," he muttered at Miki. I really, really wanted to know what she'd said to him earlier.

Feeling Fuji beside me I tipped up my head and looked at his profile. He seemed to enjoy watching the regulars fight each other for the rights to open the box. At one moment Momo had four of them pinned and nearly made it before Inui outwitted them all. But Echizen had a good plan and yanked his senpai's feet out from under him. The tumbled mass barely missed smashing their prize.

A small movement out of the corner of my eye alerted me that the captain had returned. So as to not draw anyone's noticed I barely swiveled my head as I watched him quickly take off, the carrier stealthily hidden under his far arm. Smirking I looked back, but Fuji had seen my line of sight and shared a smile with me.

The sound of heavy footsteps heralded the arrival of Saki and Kaidoh, the former having invited the later for an after-practice jog, but was obviously curious about the snarl of humanity. "Michi, Miki…what is going on." she jogged in place, her hair swinging as she gave the group a look. "What's in the box?"

"Look for yourself," I smirked as she quickly skirted around the mass of bodies and flipped open one of the flaps. Lifting her head she shook her head, "You two have a twisted sense of humor. Why are you carrying around an empty box?" she jogged around the now still, and stunned, group to Kaidoh. "I think you've been hanging out with Fuji too long Michi." She headed off across campus, her boy trailing a few steps behind.

Everyone began to stand up, brushing off their clothing and pulling down their shirts and jackets. One at a time they each glared at me and Fuji, we both merely grinned, it had definitely been worth it to get them all so riled up. They took off grumbling, Oishi excusing himself from the rest of us. Lacing my hand with Fuji's I glanced up at him. "So, what did you tell Miki to tell Eiji?"

Looking down at me Fuji opened his eyes and smiled slowly, "Do you really want to know?" The look in his eyes was unreadable, and I nearly retracted my statement. But I stuck to my guns.

"Yes please, what in the world could my sister have said to get that reaction?"

He leaned closer and I caught my breath, I just knew he was going to take the opportunity to whisper something completely inappropriate, just like always. I was saved as both our heads jerked up as, from a ways off, we heard Miki's voice squeak, "Hands!" Dissolving into laughter I leaned into Fuji's side.

"Well, whatever it was, it worked, they were all distracted." As we gathered up my things, the box was unceremoniously broken down and tossed, I had an ephemeral moment. "Fuji…you're not going to tell the Captain, are you?" I gave him a searching glance. He and Tezuka were good friends; would he help keep our secret even from one of his best friends?

"Oh, I may tell him something," his eyes twinkled as he helped me to my feet. "But your secret's safe with me." he leaned over and kissed me softly. "Now…about what I told Miki…."


End file.
